1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental instruments. More specifically, the invention is directed to a plurality of heated orthodontic pliers with jaws having various configurations. The pliers are used for producing various configurations of bumps, logos and cuts on and pinching of a retainer fabricated from thermoplastic co-polymer blends. To achieve this end, the pliers are heated to a sufficiently high temperature and then placed on the retainer to reshape it at a specific location.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of orthodontics it is useful to form differently shaped bumps and cuts in a thermoplastic retainer in order for the dental retainer to apply appropriate corrective pressure to a patient's teeth. Another problem is the looseness of a fastener incorporated in a retainer. To this point, once the retainers are manufactured, it is difficult for the individual orthodontist to reshape the retainer to meet the changing needs of his patient. Additionally, the only known method of forming these bumps is by using a heated rod that works like a soldering iron to form a cylindrical bump in the retainer. This method is not as effective as the present invention because it can only result in limited forms of bumps. The soldering iron must be heated electrically and works effectively only on specific thermoplastic materials, rather than on all thermoplastic materials as does the present invention.
What is needed is an assortment of orthodontic pliers that are capable of easily and accurately forming different shaped ramps, imprinted logos, logo pockets, fluoride and bleach pockets, bite plates, rectangular shapes for retention of blocks on any thermoplastic retainer and pinching down on loose fasteners when heated to a sufficient temperature. This will allow orthodontists to make the minor modifications that are often necessary in a cost effective manner. A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention is provided below. No patent discloses the necessity to heat the dental pliers for forming bumps or pinching loosely held fasteners in the thermoplastic retainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,421 issued on Jul. 23, 1996, to Thomas E. Aspel describes an assortment of dental pliers comprising a lower jaw longer or shorter than the upper jaw for removing orthodontic brackets, bands, buttons, cleats, bonding materials, and braces from teeth. The pliers are distinguishable for being limited to jaws designed for cutting and removing unwanted dental materials from the patient's teeth and to prevent luxation (tipping) of the tooth to minimize pain while using the pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,583 issued on Oct. 14, 1975, to Robert Hoffman describes a dental pliers having an upper jaw having an upwardly and inwardly tapered concave shaped sides and front for forming gripping edges in removing metal bands cemented to teeth and the removal of cement on teeth. The pliers are distinguishable for being limited to removal of cemented dental bands and cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,236 issued on Mar. 7, 1995, to Suhail A. Khouri describes an orthodontic pliers for forming a wire on teeth to effect gingivally directed bends in the distal ends of the arch wire. The jaws of the pliers have perpendicular free ends which render the plier structurally distinguishable from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,935 issued on Feb. 4, 1992, to Ferdinand Kalthoff describes a multiple-purpose wire shaping and cutting tool. It further describes means of forming certain commonly known wire shapes used in the orthodontic profession. There are opposing convex and concave surfaces on its inner jaws in order for the tool to perform its intended function. One handle has a hole while the other handle has a disc-shaped guide for forming labial bows in a wire. The wire shaping tool is distinguishable for lacking any means of forming shapes in thermoplastic retainers, nor is there disclosure of any heating of the tool to facilitate wire formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,316 issued on Apr. 17, 1973, to Louis Goldberg describes an orthodontic pliers used for bending wire into desired open or closed loop sizes, and for forming and modifying the arch curve in the wire. The pliers possess male and female conical dies (including a recess on one jaw) and a wire cutter on opposing surfaces of the inner jaws. No means of heating the pliers or use of the pliers on thermoplastics is disclosed in Goldberg. The orthodontic pliers are distinguishable for its limitation to manipulating and cutting wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,880 issued on Mar. 30, 1993, to Leeland M. Lovaas describes a tool for crimping a metal endodontic file. The tool has opposing convex and concave surfaces on its inner jaws to perform its intended function. Unlike the present invention, the inner surfaces of the jaws are parallel to one another when the tool is in its closed position. The file crimping tool of FIG. 8 is distinguishable because the tool cannot be used for the formation of bumps in thermoplastic retainers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,305 issued on Jan. 12, 1982, to Jacob Frajdenrajch describes a mechanical device for holding elastic articles such as small orthodontic rubber bands. One embodiment of the invention describes the device having jaws which are curved at their ends to facilitate the use of the device in tight spaces. The orthodontic tool does not suggest the use of the curved-jaw device for imparting pressure on a thermoplastic surface. Additionally, the curved jaw assembly is structurally unlike that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,832 issued on Dec. 31, 1996, to Farrokh Farzin-Nia describes a method of fabricating orthodontic pliers and the stainless steel or titanium alloy pliers made by the process. The manufacturing process of making these pliers minimizes the grinding and cutting of the pliers once the two nearly identical halves are made into the two scissor parts. The orthodontic pliers are distinguishable for having conventional needle-nose jaws.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.